Love, Friendship, and Danger
by HaileyAnneXOXO
Summary: A new girl shows up at the school, Annie. She's a werewolf and she has her best friend, Kaitlyn, to help her. When they meet Roman and Peter a team starts but also romance start forming. While Roman and Annie get closer, Kaitlyn and Peter do too. But what about Letha. It will be hard when they have to fight the evil in Hemlock Grove. Roman/O.C. Peter/O.C./Letha
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is Hailey. Me and my best friend Emily are writing this story together. It's a Hemlock Grove fanfiction obviously. But there are two O.C. which really depict our personalities a little bit. There's Annie, the badass werewolf girl that has a personality where she doesn't want to let anyone in really. Then there is the quiet shy friend of hers Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn tries to help Annie out as much as she can because that's what best friends are for. I hope you like this story and feel free to leave comments are ideas for us. I love you guys :3 bye!

OC's

Kaitlyn Simmons- Emily Rudd (She is a model)

Annie Vanderpool- Odette Annable- (actress on Cloverfield, The Unborn, The Double)

Kai Parker- Beau Mirchoff (actor on Awkward, I Am Number Four)

Annie's P.O.V.

'Two more hours of this shit hole.' I tapped the desk repeatedly with my pen. I glanced at the clock. ' Well at least its two minutes left of class.'

"Annie!" Mr. Davis said. My head shot up. " It's a few minutes till the end of class but you still have to listen."

"Sorry." I packed up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Goodbye." I said walking out with one minute left.

"Hey Bitch." Kaitlyn walked up behind me.

"Mr. Davis is a fucking prick." I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait till you have Ms. Rhodes." She laughed.

"Giving me something to look forward to." I said stuffing my hands into my leather jacket and retrieved a cigarette. "Now, the scavenger hunt for a lighter."

"Have fun with that babes, I need to get books."

"Bye nerd." I laughed.

"Fuck off!" She flipped me off while walking away.

I made my way to the staircase. The prime smoke spot of the school. I could smell the smoke lingering in the air while I moved closer. Then bam, I found a guy. He sat on the railing making a drug deal.

The dealer walked away so I moved closer. " Sneaky" I stood next to him laughing.

He turned to face me and stood up. Looking me up and down he said "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes do you have a light I can use?" showing him the contraband.

"Yeah, certainly." Reaching into his blazer. "Are you new here?" he asked.

"Two months." I said grabbing the lighter from his hands. " Military brat."

"Oh, I never saw you before." He said moving closer smirking.

"Yeah, I have really just remained in the shadows watching without being noticed." I chuckled.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Roman Godfrey."

I chuckled looking him up and down and taking a puff of the cigarette. "You're part of that family."

" Yeah, sadly. My mom, my sister and me." He looked away.

I laughed. " What a shame." I stubbed my cig out on the railing. "Stop looking at me like you want to suck my blood."

"What makes you.. say that?" he stuttered.

"Nothing really." I looked away. 'He doesn't know' Roman flicked his cig and caught the attention of gypsy boy on the bottom staircase. Roman looked down.

"Do you know that freak?" Roman asked looking at me.

"The mutt?" I chuckled. "Don't judge people when you're no better." I moved to walk away.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Maybe later." I descended down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

I stepped into Annie's red Mazda, slamming the door behind me. Annie looked over at me.

"Can you not break my fucking car today?"

"You wouldn't need it anyways." I pulled the buckle over my chest. "There's a full moon tonight."

"Yes!" her tone was a false enthusiastic one. "I get to perfect my ear scratching abilities again. I am so clo-" I cut her off

"Annie, this is serious." Annie started driving, shifting gears and pulling away from school.

"Why are you acting like it's the first time I ever changed." She asked annoyed.

"It's a new woods, you can't be as careless as you were last month." I warned, tapping my fingers against the door.

"I wasn't careless." She defended.

"You ran into another werewolf, what if he had a pack?"

"Oh my god, they make one werewolf movie where they were territorial and they think that's how it really goes." Annie grumbled.

"Just be careful tonight, I don't want to have to pick you up from Animal Control." We stopped at the light.

"Alright Mom. So, I met that guy Roman Godfrey." She made conversation.

"Really? That guy's like a legend. The girls want him, and the guys want to be him." I rolled my eyes, and the light turned green.

"He doesn't seem that special, he seems arrogant." She pressed the gas pedal driving closer to my house.

"Just be careful, he seems dangerous."

Annie laughed. "Oh, so you don't think I can take him?"

"Oh, I fucking know you can take him." I rolled my eyes as she pulled up to my driveway. The asphalt empty of my parents' vehicles.

"Well, here's your stop. I'll pick you up at 5:30, I need to get prepared." I stepped out and looked through the passenger window.

"I need to get myself ready for you." I laughed waving as Annie pulled away from the curb.

"Ass." She called driving up my street.

I walked up the path to my door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

Mission full moon number three is a go!


	3. Chapter 3

Annie's P.O.V.

We walked through the forest, "Do you have my extra change of clothes on you?"

"Yes, it's in my bag." Kaitlyn said reaching in to retrieve them.

"Good, I don't need to strip again." I laughed. "Let's hide them under the rock with my phone. When I turn you run to the car and drive home. I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright," she looked at me. "You really need to be careful."

"I will, I promise." I looked away. "Be alert when going back. If I'm changing, the rest of the werewolves are too."

"Alright." She looked sad "This forest has a good vibe. Nothing bad in it. I wont have a problem. Neither will you."

"Good. It will be easy…" I fell over. "Ahhh!"

"Annie!" Kaitlyn wailed.

"I'm fine." I sobbed. "Nothing I haven't experienced before… Ahh!"

My spine was shifting. I fell on my stomach. The pain was excruciating. My claws starting moving out of my fingertips and my ankles cracked. "I hope there's not a full moon during prom." I laughed as much as I could. My eyes started moving forward and my fur was popping out of my skin. Twenty seconds later it finished. I was full werewolf.

"Good luck." Kaitlyn touched my head.

I howled and ran away.

7:30 A.M.

The one thing I hate about fall, waking up on a bunch of disgusting leafs. Everything was aching. I got up and I walked back to the rock.

"Thank god" I picked the clothes up and starting putting them on. I picked my phone up. Three missed calls from my mom. She still has no clue about my hereditary trait from her. "Typical." I guess no school for me today.

"Hey!" a male voice said.

I turned around "Gypsy kid." I looked him up and down. "Isn't it a little early for a nature walk?"

"Just walking home." He said smiling.

"Yeah. " I chuckled. "I have to walk back to my car."

He walked past me. "Alright, have fun." He rolled his eyes.

I turned to face him "You're a werewolf too. I know it. So don't lie. And I know you know about me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

"My house is only a little while away." Gypsy kid stated.

"So you're already taking us home to meet the family." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Be nice. " I elbowed her.

"You know how I get after I turn, give me a break." Annie murmured.

"It's fine, I get the same way." Gypsy said. "Well, home sweet home." He stopped at a trailer. "By the way, I'm Peter. Peter Rumancek." He walked ahead of us. Annie looked around.

"Straight out of a horror movie." She whispered.

He opened the door and ushered us in. I hid behind Annie until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Godfrey." Annie said.

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked walking closer to her.

"Is it any of your business?" I asked annoyed.

"Kaitlyn, stop." Annie muttered softly. I looked at her in slight shock. The first time Annie had ever let emotions through. "I just finished turning."

"You're a werewolf too?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, do you know what you are?" Peter's head turned quickly, mouthing 'stop, he doesn't know'. I turned my head to see Peters mom with a blanket for her son.

"Well, things just got interesting." Annie casually stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie's P.O.V.

"Did you kill that girl?" Roman asked me.

"No, I didn't." I looked at Peter. "I thought it was you."

"I didn't either." Peter looked down. " It was a Vargulf."

"Vargulf?" I looked at Kaitlyn. "Do you know what that it?"

"It's a evil werewolf. Not like you and Peter." Kaitlyn said zoning out

I looked to my left. Roman was sitting next to me holding a pack of cigs. Kaitlyn was on a chair in the corner and Peter was sitting on the floor.

"I heard about them from my cousin Destiny." Destiny said.

"What are we supposed to do about it. What if it kills more people?" I asked.

Roman looked at me. "Peter and I are taking care of it."

"I want to help." I stood up and clenched my fists.

"No, what if you get hurt. We don't need someone that has a big chance of getting hurt." Roman looked away.

"That was the most sexist thing I ever heard." I went to the door and walked out. I was in the cold fall air. Nice to calm down my aching body. I looked up at the sky and rubbed my neck.

"I'm sorry." Roman said behind me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I walked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking to people. I got raised to be a asshole." He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You're funny." I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. I inhaled and I felt the nicotine go into my lungs.

"I'm sorry.. You are a fighter. You stand up for yourself. I haven't known you for long… but I can just tell." He said looking into my eyes. "You're stronger than me really." 

I turned around and walked away. 'Annie, he's just a asshole. He's not good. Not good at all.'


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

Walking out of Ms. Rhodes class as the bell rang, I sighed thankfully being gone from that hell of a class.

"Babes." I turned to my left, seeing Annie across the hall.

"You cut class again?" I questioned already knowing the answer. She smiled.

"Why, of course I did, you expect me to stay in fucking psychology for a full hour?" she asked, laughing lightly. I shrugged my shoulders fixing the strap of my bag. The two of us walked down the hallway, a crowd of students jeering and taunting down at someone caught our attention. Elbowing my side lightly to bring me out of a daydream, I looked over at the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"Don't know, but I'm checking it out." She left me standing in the middle of the hallway. Following her with a sigh, I caught up.

"You can tell us. How did it feel to kill those girls?" a guy taunted down.

"Lisa and Brooke were both my friends, I hope you rot in hell." Another boy had joined in on the taunting. On the floor was Shelley Godfrey, her arms wrapped around her knees and her cheeks stained a little with tears. In an instant, Annie's bag was to the side and mine quickly joined.

"Back the fuck off." Annie had threatened now that we were closer, her in front of Shelley, and me besides her. I placed my hand gently on her arm causing her to jump.

" Hey Shelley. My name is Kaitlyn, but if you really want to, you can call me Kait." I smiled softly. "I know your brother, he's, I guess, he's a friend?" The last part came out like a question. My attention brought back in front as the guy's friend commented.

"Frankenstein here probably dismembered the girls, the Godfrey family is pretty fucked up." This caused the growing crowd to laugh.

"Well, Frankenstein's brother can beat your ass." Everyone in the crowd turned to see Roman arriving, Roman's facial expression one of pure rage.

"Bring it Godfrey." One of the guys taunted. Roman walked closer, Peter following close until he got to Shelley.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concern in his eyes. With a nod as confirmation, he stood up, prepared to help Roman. Standing in spot Roman looked into the two guys eyes, eyes making contact.

"Kiss him." Romans head jerked across to the friends "Kiss his pretty little face. As of the demand the two guys kissed, their faces scrunched up in disgust. With the crowds' attention on the scene that had just occurred, both Annie and I grabbed a hand and helped Shelley up. Looking to the side, I saw Roman putting a bloody hanker chief to his nose.

"Thank you." A mechanical voice came from in front. "You didn't have to help." The phone around Shelley's neck speaking for her. Peter and I shared a look before he reached up to brush her skin leaving a faint blue trail behind.

"Anything for the most beautiful girl in the school." He winked making her giggle. Seeing her smile was worth it. Peter left to go see how Roman was and Annie asked Shelley.

"Are you okay?" her voice was soft. With a nod and a smile Annie took that as confirmation. "I know what it feels like to be different from everyone else." She looked down. "Let's go Kaitlyn, we have things to discuss." Annie grabbed her bag and gave mine to me.

"Bye Shelley!" I waved goodbye as Peter and Roman led her out of the school.

"Roman needs to be told he's an Upir, I mean, he was just bleeding out of his fucking nose." She ranted as both she and I left the school.

"It's not our position."

"I swear to God, I don't give two shits, he has to be told." With that, the conversation was done to Annie, not to me.

"You cant, its too early. I mean, yeah, he's getting more and more frequent with the nose bleeds. He's using his powers without knowing what he's capable of. But let him figure it out himself. We have the Vargulf to worry about." I reminded her. We walked to her car and she unlocked it.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in the damn car." She demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie's P.O.V.

The homecoming dance was tonight. Kaitlyn is going to be at my house in ten minutes. Everyone is going, Roman and Letha are going to meet us at the school. We're going for look out of the Vargulf.

"Hey, Bitch." Kaitlyn said behind me.

"There is a thing called knocking." I said chuckling. "I'm about to start my hair."

"What are you doing? Curling it?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said walking over to my curling iron. I started doing my hair while she got ready.

"I'm going to be a fairy. " She said pulling out a purple short glittery dress and silver wings.

"I'm gonna be a pirate." I said smiling.

"Let me see the costume." She laughed putting her costume on.

"Get it out of the closet." I said pointing to the closet doors. "I'm almost done with my hair and I just need to put on eyeliner."

"Alright, you're going to be fucking hot. Roman won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." She teased walking over to the closet and retrieving the costume.

"Shut up. Roman and I are friends. Emphasis on friends." I said looking at her.

He checks you out a lot for just friends." She laughed and sat on my bed. "There's an attraction there. With you too."

"We're friends. Not really even friends. We work together." I sighed. I shouldn't even try defending it I'm going to lose anyways. I finished my hair and I put my eyeliner and my lipstick on.

"You look beautiful." She said.

"You do too babes. Now for the costume." I took my t-shirt and shorts off and I put on my fish nets and my dress. I slid on my boots and I put the pirate hat on last. "I'm ready to go."

"Finally!" she laughed. "We're going to be the hottest ones at the dance."

I put on my peacoat and we went to the front door. "Bye mom and dad." I opened the door and we walked to my car.

"This is gonna be fun." She laughed.

"Yeah, my first school dance here." I laughed. "I hope the music doesn't suck ass."

"You, always the kill joy!" Kaitlyn laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Shut the fuck up." I said loudly then laughed. "I'm the badass werewolf chick."

"And I'm the quiet nerdy best friend of the werewolf chick."

"Nooo!" I said "You deserve a better description."

"Well, we'll find a better one after, we're here and we don't want everyone to know about your secret."

"Well, High school is already hell anyways." We got out of the car and walked to the front of the school.

"Tickets please." A boy in a skeleton costume said.

"Here." We showed him the tickets.

"Thank you," he said smiling as we walked up the stairs.

"Move out of the ways you fat cows." The two blonde twins said with their brunette friend Christina.

I looked into their eyes. "I'll let it slide this time of the fact that you're freshmen. But I won't let it slide next time. So get out of my face before you have to get nose jobs."

They looked at their feet. I turned around and then I heard one mutter bitch. If they want to play that game, fine by me.

We walked into the school. "Are we really fat?" I questioned "no were definitely not. You and I are both like size 2's." The dance was make-out central. I looked around till I saw Roman Godfrey. He was with that slutty Ashley girl that was dressed like a hippy. He was wearing a tux.

"I heard from someone that he ate her out during school today in the girl's bathroom. Now they're hanging out." Kaitlyn looked at me.

"Watch this." I said walking up to him.

"Annie, don't." she called after me. Too late.

"Hey Roman." I slung my arm around him and gave him a hug. I looked up at him and he smirked down at me. I looked at her and smiled.

Ashley walked off mad. He looked her way. "I know what you just did."

I let go of him and straightened out my dress. "We don't have time for you sexy partner conquest. We're on look out."

He chuckled. "Alright… Letha is with that Tyler kid."

"You look upset." I looked into his eyes.

"Let's get Letha and go." He said walking off.

Me trying to catch up I said "Why, I just got here?" I was basically sprinting.

He turned around and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

"I took my car Roman!" I said trying to get him to let me stay.

He looked into my eyes and moved my hair out of my face. "let's go!"

"…Alright." I turned around and looked at Kaitlyn Kaitlyn. "Let's leave."

"We haven't even been here 10 minutes." She muttered.

"Roman wants us to go, let's go!" I looked back at him and he smiled at me.

"You're going to take your car with Kaitlyn and I and Letha will take mine. Ill drop her off and you can drop Kaitlyn off. I'll pick you up from your house and then we'll get Peter."

"Kaitlyn is staying with us." I said.

"Fine." He let go of my hand and went to get Letha.

"Let's go." Kaitlyn and I walked out of the building to my car.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and I want to send out a big Thank you to everyone that is taking time to read our story. We hope you like it and you enjoy reading it like we enjoy writing it. Feel free to review it. We'd love your feedback and your opinions. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. XOXO –Hailey

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

Annie and I waited until Roman and Letha pulled out and away from the school, following them, we kept closely behind.

"Hemlock Grove is really creepy at night!" The two of us followed on Roman's trail. Glancing over at Annie, I saw that she focused on the back of Roman's head and his eyes in his rearview mirror, their eyes making contact.

"He looks mad." Annie's voice sounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Roman, he looks really pissed." She pointed out ahead of us, Roman's body language radiating rage.

"Oh-" The car jolting forward, suddenly cut my sentence off. Roman and Letha stepped out of his car. Annie turned the engine off and opened her door.

"You stay here." She warned. I shook my head defiantly.

"No, I'm coming with." I stepped out of the car as well, glancing cautiously at my surroundings.

"What's going on?" Annie questioned Roman and Letha. I followed quietly seeing a man on the ground.

"Did you fucking hit him?" I accused Roman and bent down to help him.

"No!" the man exclaimed. "Get away!" he warned pointing at Roman.

"Sir, the ambulance is on the way." Letha bent down next to me. I looked up to see Annie and Roman conversing, the word 'Ouroboros' being said frequently by Roman. The siren of the ambulance came closer and we all stepped back as an EMT pulled a gurney for the man. With the ambulance gone, Letha and roman got in his car and Annie and I got in her car. We started driving again.

"What's Ouroboros?" I questioned breaking the silence. She shrugged.

"Don't know, roman just heard the word today."

Must be important to cause that man to freak out." We pulled up to a curb, Letha stepping out of Roman's car.

"Yeah, or maybe he's just fucking crazy." Roman flashed his left blinker at us, signaling us to go around him. Annie started driving at full speed, roman closely behind. Stopping at a light, I looked over at Annie to see her attention focused on Roman in the rearview mirror again.

"Stop." I told her.

"What?" she looked at me chuckling.

"You're drooling."

"No, I'm not." She defended. "Just fuck off."

"Well, you're looking." She looked at me, and back at the road.

"Can we just not talk about this?" she put her hand to her head and pushed hair out of her face.

"Well you have feelings for him."

"Well, you're checking Peter out too." She looked at me and chuckled.

"I did not!" I exclaimed. "Well, it was one time."

Annie chuckled and looked at the road. "You still did it."

"Were almost at your house, do you want Roman to hear? Cause I certainly don't." we pulled into her driveway, Roman's car pulling in beside us. Roman got out of his car and slid into the back seat of Annie's. "Of course." He sits diagonally so he can check her out. Annie looked at me and did her typical 'you can stop now' look.

"Now of to Peters." Roman said questionably.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie's P.O.V.

We made it to Peters without any more problems.

"It kind of freaks me out that he lives in a trailer." I said.

"Well, not everyone can live in amazing houses like yours and Romans." Kaitlyn joked.

"I thought you had to be a gypsy in order to be a werewolf?" roman looked at me questionably.

"You don't have to be. My family once was though. My mom's side. My mom was one but she met my dad and she settled down with him. They moved into a huge nice house and she never thought about being a gypsy ever again. My dad is part of a high branch of the military though so we do move around." I looked at my feet. "My mom never took on the werewolf gene. I did. She still doesn't know I did though."

"Stop, you don't need to say anymore if it makes you upset." Roman put his hand on my shoulder. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and walked ahead to the trailer.

"It doesn't hurt me anymore. I grew to accept it really." I looked at him.

"Alright, as long as you're okay. " He stopped at the hammock in front of Peter's trailer and sat down. "Come here, sit." He patted the spot next to him.

I walked over and sat next to him. I pulled out a lighter and my pack from my jacket. I pulled a cig from the pack and put it took my lips. I moved the flame from the lighter to my face and lit the end. I felt the warmth on my face.

"Everything is so beautiful. " I said looking around at the trees and the rocks.

"What is?" he looked at me questionably.

"Everything… nature." I looked at him. "It's amazing how in forests so beautiful like this, so much evil can be here."

"There's so much evil everywhere." He looked at me. "I grew to notice it throughout the years. Everything.. Everybody, has evil in them. It's a fucked up universe. You're still pure. You don't see it for what it is yet."

"Well, it could always be fixed." I looked into his eyes.

"Something's are not capable of change. They have permanent evil radiating inside them."

"It sounds like you are talking about someone specifically."

"Letha's pregnant…. Someone got her pregnant. Whoever did it is evil for doing something to an innocent girl like her." Roman looked away and put his elbows down on his knees.

"It was her choice Roman…" I got off the hammock and went on my knees in front of him. Cupping his hands in my hand I looked at him. "Here, take this." I put the cigarette to his lips and he inhaled.

"I'm evil." He said. "After she told me in the car… you wouldn't even be able to comprehend the amount of anger and rage going through my body. I wanted to do horrible things to the guy that did it. I'm evil."

"Everyone gets that way sometimes." I got up off the ground.

He got up too and looked around. "Let's go inside. We need to talk to Peter."

"In a minute." He looked at me with a sad face and then turned around and walked towards the trailer.

He's right. There will always be evil in the world. It's a never ending battle that will never be stopped. I just wish it wasn't in beautiful places like this that it happened.

I got up, ashed out my cigarette, then walked towards the trailer. I opened the door and walked in.

"Annie, hey!" Peter said.

I waves and sat down. His house is so tacky. Such old, overused furniture. But I guess that's what happens when you're a gypsy.. you really can't just go to Ikea and buy a whole new living room.

"Do you know that guy?" Peter asked Roman.

"No, I never really saw him before. He was weird."

"And freaked out because of something." Kaitlyn said sharply.

"Whatever it is it has to do with that Ouroboros thing he kept mentioning." Roman said back rudely.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I looked at the both of them. Kaitlyn looked away. "Kaitlyn tell me!" I demanded.

"It's nothing." She shifted in her seat.

"Tell me." I stood up.

"Roman compelled you at the dance to leave at the time you did."

Roman looked at me. "No, he didn't." I said. He couldn't have.

"And then I looked on Twitter and a random snake got set loose 5 minutes after we left."

"Are you really saying Roman had something to do with that?" I shook my head at her.

"I know he did. The two people that found the snake were a girl and that Tyler kid that was talking to Letha. The same guy Roman looked really mad at when we got there."

I turned to Roman. He was looking at his feet. "This is true?"

He looked into my eyes. "I'm evil."

I turned away. "I'm going home. Roman, you can pick up your car from my house with Peter. Goodnight!" I walked out and Kaitlyn followed behind.

This is why I don't let people in.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

Last night wasn't as good as it should have been. Roman and Annie fought, I knew this would happen. I knew it when I first heard of his reputation, his using people. I sat on my bed, laptop in front of me scrolling through a news article about another death in the woods, courtesy of the Vargulf. Aubrey Morris. Freshman at the school. Her reputation at the school precedes her. Honestly, she goes through boyfriends more often than she changes her underwear. Closing the lid of the computer, I grabbed my phone and dialed Annie's number. As it rang I stood up, putting flats on.

"What do you want? Im eating my pizza." was my greeting.

"Well, hello to you too. There's a Vargulf update." I said.

"I'm done with the whole entire situation."Annie grumbled on the end of the line.

"Well, that's your problem. You need to care. Youre part of this too." I rationalized.

"Not anymore!"

"It's your fault we got in this mess. You could have stayed away from Godfrey. We wouldn't be part of something youre going to bail on not even half way through." I accused.

"You know what. Fine. Since im so entitled to join this fucking thing we'll meet up with them. Don't expect me to act civil to him. If he even tries to talk to me I will castrate him." She threatened. "Now, can I just eat my pizza in peace?"

"Yeah, yeah, just come over, ill call Peter." I blew off her threat.

"Whatever." She hung up. I exhaled. I scrolled through my contacts to find Peter's name.

"Hello?" a gruff voice of Peter's answered.

"Hey, uh, Peter? Its Kaityln."

"I know, I know your voice." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed awkwardly. Well, did you hear about the Morris girl?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Annie's coming over and you and Roman need to come." I demanded.

"Sure, be there in a few."

"Yeah, bye." I paused. "Wait, you know where I live right?"

"Im sure I can figure it out." He stated.

"Okay, bye." I hung up. I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my laptop. Heading down to the kitchen and sitting on a stool and began research on the history of a Vargulf.

"Hey Bitch." Annie's voice carried through from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." I called back browsing the various tabs I had open.

"Is the douche coming?" she asked sitting on another stool. I rolled my eyes.

"Peter said he would."

"Yeah, okay." We sat in silence, Annie tapping on the counter excessively. I looked at her, my eyebrows risen. I heard car tires hit the gravel and stop. "Oh, happy happy joy joy." Annie voiced sarcastically.

"Stop, just try to act civil." I reprimanded.

"-this is the house." Peter guessed.

"I know it is." Roman's voice sounded from behind the front door. I opened it and let them in.

"Hey." I greeted the two of them. "Annie, they're here!" I heard her groan loudly. Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance and whispered 'bitch'. She walked to us and greeted Peter, completely ignoring Roman

"I'm the bitch!" she chuckled.

I led the guys into the kitchen where I had everything set up from my research.

"Okay, what do you guys know about the myth of Vargulfs?" I asked looking around at everything.

"Well, Nicolae knew about vargulfs." Peter spoke.

"Wait!" Annie looked at him quickly. "How do you know about Nicolae?" she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Annie's P.O.V.

"I knew him when I was little. My mom's family was friends with him. When we lived in Virginia he came down to see my family. He met me and knew I would be a werewolf. He said the same thing about one of my best friends in Virginia, Kai. The first time me and Kai changed he was there to help us…. He made sure my mom wouldn't know about me."

"He's my grandfather." Peter said sitting across from me.

"Your grandfather was a great man." I said looking at him and smiling.

"I wish other people saw him that way."

"What?" I inched closer towards him. "What happened to Nic? I haven't seen him since my fourth changing."

"He got killed by other people in our family. In a ceremony. Nicolae turned into a Vargulf, Annie."

I looked at my feet and got up. "I'm sorry!"

Kaitlyn walked behind me and gave me a hug. "It's alright."

Why did they do that? Vargulf or not. He knew more than anyone else did."

"I was too little to have a say." Peter looked down. "I follow him. That's what this tattoo is about." He lifted up his shirt and uncovered a g on his side."

"Nicolae's mark." I chuckled. "I remember that. "Nicolae's first talk to me.. There's good guys and there's bad guys in our race. You want to be a good guy. Always strive to be a good guy. The bad side is powerful. It will try to hurt you, change you, manipulate you.. Don't let it." The last part coming out quietly. I looked at Roman.

He looked into my eyes realizing what I was implying. "I'm leaving." He stormed to the door.

"Roman, don't." Peter said getting up."

"I can't be here." He pointed at me. "Not when she's mad at me."

I looked down. He walked in front of me. "Get away." I backed up.

"I'm sorry Annie. I don't know what else you want me to say. I don't know how to change it. I don't know what you want."

"I don't trust you." I looked to the side and crossed my arms.

He walked away to the door. "I'm sorry I'm messed up." He left.

"I shouldn't have come here. " I said going to the door and opening it.

"Annie!" Kaitlyn called.

"Bye." I said walking to my car and getting into it. Once I got behind the wheel I made eye contact with Roman in his car. I shut them waiting till I stopped feeling his stare on me. When I opened them him and his car was gone. "Good job! Be strong Annie."


	12. Chapter 12

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

With a slam of the door both Roman and Annie were gone leaving Peter and I in the kitchen dumbfounded.

"Well, that was interesting." I muttered. He laughed slightly at my comment.

"Agreed." He sat on a stool.

"So…" I brought up some conversation. "I saw something interesting." His attention focused on me. "You and Letha Godfrey, what's up with that?" I questioned picking at a piece of string hanging from my sweater.

"It's nothing big."

"Yeah, whatever." I nodded. We sat in silence. "What should we do about Roman and Annie?"

"They need to stop the shit they're doing, get over themselves, and help us find the damn Vargulf." His voice portraying his anger.

I nodded agreeing with him.

"They're acting like children fighting over a toy."

"Yeah, they need to stop. However long they fight and argue for, the more chances the Vargulf has to kill more people." I light bulb clicked in my head.

"About the Vargulf, what if its killing is a vendetta, it's for revenge, like these people did something that the wolf feeds from the anger of whoever the Vargulf is."

"Making the Vargulf kill them." Peter concluded.

"Exactly!" I nodded. "We find the connection between all of them, we find the Vargulf."

"We need to tell them, Roman and Annie." He stood up running a hand through his hair.

"Let's go then." I grabbed my car keys.


	13. Chapter 13

Annie's P.O.V.

I have been driving around town all night, just thinking and thinking and thinking. I hate thinking of things. I normally just do something and get the consequences later. I'm never normally in a town long enough to really get any consequences before me and my family pick up camp and move. But now, all I want to do is think.

I pull out my phone and go through the contracts. I scroll to Roman.

"What am I doing." I mutter. I press the home screen button. But then I go back. This time it goes to a different name. I press call and press the phone up to my ear.

Three rings later. "Hey!" a male voice said. Exactly like I remembered.

"Kai…" I whispered. Tears started to roll down my face.

"Annie… Don't cry." He whispered. "Shhh. It's okay!"

"I know I told you I didn't want you here. I didn't want you to come with me. But can you please come?"

"Annie? What's wrong? What happened?" he sounded hurt. I heard him get up and open a bag.

"I just want you here…" I sobbed. "I know it's selfish, especially what happened to us."

"I'm going to be on my way in five minutes."

"Alright. Thank you." I whispered smiling through my tears.

"You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything for you." He said. "I'll be there in a few hours."

"Bye!" I smiled.

"Wait! Are you driving?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going down a back road."

"Please be careful." He said. "I love you." He whispers to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back before ending the call.

Now full attention back on the road. I turned off the back road and got onto Ashley street, a street from Romans house.

'Annie, don't, my conscience tells me, but I continue to go closer and closer.

When I stop I look up at his house. He's in the window looking down at me. I get out of my car and walk onto the sidewalk. He walks away and a few seconds later the downstairs light turns on. I slowly walked up to his house and the door opens. "You're house is so big compared to mine."

He just looks at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for getting so mad." I looked into his eyes.

"You come all the way here to say that?" I thought he was mad but then his blank expression turned into a smirk. "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that."

"I know." I said smiling.

"I don't even know what I did. I don't know how I can even do that. I know nothing."

"You really don't know what you are, do you?"

"What am I?" he inched closer.

"Peter already told me I can't tell you. You need to find out for yourself."

"Please tell me…" he starts to cry. "Please…please."

"Roman, you're 17. You'll find out soon. You're almost the age you need to be so you can fully comprehend the powers and the abilities you have."

"I want to know now." He got closer. It was like we were breathing the same air.

I put my hand on the side of his face. "Roman, it's your destiny."

He got closer and put his hand on the back of my head. Running his fingers through my hair. He leans so his face is only a few inches away from mine. I want him to kiss me so badly but at the same time I don't. He cant. He puts his lips to mine and kisses me softly. I felt a spark. But I pulled away.

"I can't. This is your destiny and your path. But I can't be on it."

"Why not?" he took a few steps back.

"I just can't. I like you. I do… But you need to figure it out by yourself."

"I know… Do you want to come inside?" he asked pointing back towards the living room.

"Sure. For a little bit." I walked past him. "Thank you!" we made eye contact.

"Make yourself at home." I heard him close the door.

"Where's Shelley?"

"Upstairs. Want to see her?"

"Yes, please." He started walking up the circling staircase and I followed closely behind. Too afraid I'd get lost.

"Want to take the elevator or the stairs?" he looked back and smiled.

"Stairs." I chuckled. "You're house is so big it has a elevator?"

"Yeah.. Your house is big too."

"Not nearly as big. It pales in comparison." I looked around. There are pictures hanging on all the walls. The one that sticks out is of Roman and it looks like it was painted by Da Vinci himself. There's antique rugs and vases everywhere. The whole nine yards. It just screams that the people here are loaded.

"Were almost there. One more flight." He continues walking.

He looks nice today for such a plain outfit. Dark grey t-shirt that fits him perfectly. Dark blue skinny jeans with a cigarette carton sticking out of the back pocket. He can look nice in just about anything.

"Were here." He looked at me. He opened a door and I saw the bedroom. The attic. It had all pink décor. Really pretty. Shelley was sitting at her computer desk with her back to us.

"Shelley?" I said.

She turned around and smiled. Her cheeks turning a small hint of blue. She typed into her phone. "Hey Annie!" the electronic voice spoke.

"Hi, I haven't seen you in a while." I walked close to her with Roman right behind.

"I'm happy to see you too. Where's Roman and Kaitlyn?" the voice said.

I wonder what her voice would really sound like. Probably pretty. Beautiful. She's a beautiful person.

"I haven't seen them." I turned around. "Have you Roman?"

Roman takes out his phone "I'll message Peter." Shelley looked happy.

"You have a pretty room Shelley." I looked around at everything.

"Thank you" she typed.

She really doesn't care it's an attic. I took out my phone. It has been twenty minutes since I called Kai.

"I really should be going. I'm expecting a friend over."

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door. This time take the elevator?'

"Yeah, okay.. Goodbye Shelley." I looked at her and then walked up and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye, Annie." The machine recited.

"I'll be right back Shelley." Roman said and she nodded.

Roman walked to the elevator and I followed. When we got in he closed the door and pressed the down button.

"Whose the friend you're meeting?" Roman eyed me suspiciously.

"My friend Kai. I knew him when I lived in Virginia." I smiled.

"Did you guys…?" Roman asked.

"Date?" I answered.

"Anything?" he opened the elevator and walked out.

"We dated, yes. And yes, we did.. You know." I sighed. "I broke his heart before I left to come back up here."

"I thought you knew him when you were little?"

"Me and my family moved back right before we moved here. We lived there for another year. "He said he loved me since we were children. He's a werewolf too."

"Oh… how did you break his heart?" he looked back at me.

"He wanted to come with me. I told him no. I told him it would be better if we weren't together." I looked down. Tears forming in my eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes." I walked to the door. "I don't date. It makes you weak."

"Do you still like him? Or love him?" he asked.

"As a friend, yes." I looked back at him. "Now, I have to leave."

"Bye. I'll see you in school." He smiled.

"Goodbye. Have a nice night." I walked out into the cold.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaitlyn's POV

With Peter in the passenger seat, and me driving, we sat in silence. Except the occasional, turn left here, or take the left, we didn't say anything.

"I don't know if we should tell them tonight, I know Annie's not in the happiest mood.." I finally spoke, the car rolling to a stop. He looked over at me, shrugging.

"That's fine, I mean, we have school with them tomorrow."

"Yeah, do you want me to drop you off?" He nodded his head as an answer. I maneuvered the vehicle onto the dirt road to Peter's house. He got out, saying his thanks and heading up the trailer steps. She nodded her farewell and drove off to her house.

**TIME SKIP**

The rain pounded down on the car roof as I drove to Peter's trailer, windshield wipers moving faster than they ever had before.

"Shit." I muttered, feeling the tires struggle to keep on the road. I pulled over to the side of the road, hitting the dashboard in anger. "Fucking rain." The rain continued its assault on the vehicle. A knock on the window startled me. Squinting through the rain and out the window, I noticed a female outside the window. Rolling down the window, I yelled out the window. "Can I help you?"

"Do you need a start?"

"Nah, I'm good." I pulled out my phone. "I'll call my friend."  
>"Okay. I'm Clementine Chasseur, I'm investigating an animal attack. Do you know anything?" She asked.<p>

"No, I don't anything about it." I denied, re-buckling myself. "I'll let you know if I hear anything." I nodded and pushed the conversation off. Chasseur nodded and walked away to her truck. As she pulled away, I opened Annie's contact, holding the phone to my ear. "Hey, You've reached Annie-" I hung up.  
>"Where the fuck-?" I mumbled calling her again and getting voicemail again. "Annie." I groaned.<p>

Where the fuck is she?


	15. Chapter 15

Annie's P.O.V.

10 o'clock at night. I have been sitting in my living room for the past hour waiting and waiting for Kai to get here. My parents told me they were leaving to go on a double date with friends so I have the house all to myself. Like every day. My parents are never around. They're always doing something with their jobs so I never see them for more than about 10 minutes. When I see a light in the driveway I got to the front door and opened it. Kai's Black Elantra is sitting in the driveway and he's at the trunk pulling out a suitcase and a back pack. When our eyes meet I open the glass door and walk down the staircase.

"Annie!" he walks to me as fast as he can and puts the suitcase on the ground.

"Kai…" I move closer and put my arms around him as tight as I can. Like if my arms got looser he would just disappear and it would be like he was never there.

"What happened, Annie?" he looked into my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked away.

"Will you tell me later?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll take that!" he said smiling a little bit.

"Let's go inside. It's freezing out here." I said grabbing his hand. He picked up his suitcase and we walked into my house.

"So where's the closest hotel to here?' he asked.

"You're staying here." I looked at him.

He smiled. "Whatever you say, Madam."

"I'll show you the guest room." I smiled.

He followed me up the stairs. "It was too good to be true." He said behind me.

When we got to the room he looked around. "Did your family buy all new furniture when they left Virginia?"

"Fresh new start. " I looked down. "I'll be downstairs."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

I walked out and closed the door behind me. What did I do asking him to come here. It's just going to bring all the feelings back.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and I turn my Keurig on. I get the mugs and put them next to it. I can't believe he's here. He's just like how I remember him. He looks the same. Same light brown hair and blue eyes. Same slightly tanned skin and same smell. He still wears the same cologne I bought him on our 2 month anniversary. He's still exactly how I left him. He's still the same man I loved.

"Hey!" he said behind me.

I turned around and he was about a foot away.

"Hey! I'm making coffee." I walk over to the Keurig and start the machine. "Is it still two creams and one sugar." I chuckle.

"Exactly!"

Time Skip

We're sitting on my couch watching dumb movies. I missed this so much. He's sitting up while I'm laying down with my head on his lap. Just like we used too. I told him about what happened with Roman and how I met Peter another werewolf.

"I'm sorry about what I said before I left. I never meant any of it. I missed you like crazy. I just didn't want you to leave your life…" he cut me off.

"Annie… Annie. It's fine. I'm came here didn't I. everything is okay. You don't need to apologize."

I sat up and shifted my body to face him. "I'm still going to be sorry. I knew how much you cared about me and I know that I hurt you. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Annie, I have loved you since I was 7 years old. Something like that isn't going to make it so I would stop." He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"Do you still love me?' I looked into his eyes.

"I'd never stop." He moved his head forward and kissed me.

I moved my face and stood up. " We can't do this."

He got up and stood in front of me. "For a second I thought you still loved me too. But I guess not."

"I do… fuck it." I said moving into him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head up and we kissed. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

He broke his lips apart from mine. "I love you!" he whispered.

"I love you too." I leaned forward again to connect our lips.

Roman's P.O.V.

I need to find Annie. She thinks Im a monster and I want her to know im not. Not when it comes to her. When I pull up I see a Black Elantra in her driveway along with her car. That must be her friends.

Whoever it is still has their trunk open. Whatever. I get out and walk towards her porch. When I get on her porch I look into the window.

"What the fuck?" I muttered. In the living room there is her and a guy making out on her couch. What the fuck. I turn around and walk down the stairs. Fuck her!


	16. Chapter 16

"Annie… Annie... Annie stop." I said trying to push her off.

"What?" She looked at me sitting on her knees.

"Who was outside the house. Someone was looking into the window. Some guy."

She got up and walked to the window. "Shit!" she darts to the door and ran out into the rain. I start running to catch up. She slides into her car and I go to the passenger side.

"Who is that?" I got into the car.

"My friend. He doesn't know about you." She looks at the road and drives the car as fast as she can.

"Why does it matter?" I look away.

"He's a Upir. He likes me. I need to find him and explain. He doesn't know he's a Upir. He could do something to you." She sets her hand on top of mine.

I pull my hand away. "Why are you friends with a Upir, Annie?"

"He's not a threat."

"Yes, he is. Everyone who is a Upir is, Annie." I look out my window.

"He doesn't even know what he is. He's not a threat. He can help us." She looks over.

"We need to take him down." I said.

"If you even try to hurt him I will never forgive you." She looked at me infuriated.

"Annie! You know what a Upir did to Nic."

"He's not that Upir. He has compassion."

"Whatever you say." I moved my hand to her knee and held it there.

"That's his car. Why is he walking into the house with that girl. Ashley!"

I looked at her. "What were we just about to do Annie. Probably that."

"What if he hurts her?" She kept her eyes locked on the door. She tried to open her door but I grabbed her hand.

"No Annie." She looked at me and closed the door. "Didn't you just say he has compassion? We're going to drive back to your house and you'll call him in a couple of hours to talk to him."

"Why are you trying to fix this?' she looked away.

"Because if he's good, he'll talk to you. And then you can fix it…"

"I love you, Kai." She looked back at me and put her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too. Now let's go before one of them look out the window." She started her car and drove down the road.

Time Skip

3 Hours Later

"I love you." I said pulling her closer to me. We're lying down in her bed. My arms are wrapped around her waist and she's right against my chest. She looked up at me and moved her head up to kiss my lips.

"I love you too!"

"I missed this!" I said.

"Why? Because I'm naked" she chuckled.

I smiled. "Well yeah. That too." Her phone started ringing.

"I don't want to get it." She looked at me.

"What if it's Roman? Answer it." I said.

"Fine!" she turned around and picked up the phone. "One point for you." She chuckled before pressing answer. "Roman, are you ok?"

I mouthed 'speaker' and she turned it on.

"Can I meet you some where. I need to talk to you." He said over the phone

"Roman, I'm busy…"

"With that guy I saw you with. I thought you were just friends." He said snarky.

"Roman. Come on." She tried to reason with him. I moved my arms away and she sat up, covering her front with the blanket.

I put my hand on her back and rubbed up and down.

"Please come here, Annie. I need to talk to you." he said. I could hear him start to cry.

"Why do you need me?" she said.

"You're the only one that I'm open with. Please! I did something. Something bad."

"What did you do to Ashley?"

"I didn't hurt her." His voice got louder.

"I'll be right over." She said hanging up the phone. She pulled the covers away and got up.

"I thought you said he wouldn't hurt anybody?" I got up.

"I didn't know." She grabbed her clothes off the floor and started putting them on.

"I'm coming with you." I said walking closer to her.

"Kai… That would make things worse." She looked at me. Sadness in her eyes.

"I won't go inside. I want to make sure he won't hurt you. And don't even try to tell me I'm not coming. I am."

"Fine!" she said walking out of the room with me on her tracks.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaitlyn's P.O.V.

It's Monday. And being Monday, I had to go back to hell, oh wait, school. I drove myself to school instead of relying on Annie for a ride. Between running late for school, and not hearing from Annie all weekend, I didn't put much effort into getting ready.

"Hey bitch!" I heard behind me. Annie stood, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her leather pants, which were covered a little bit by her ankle boots. Her shirt, which had The Beatles on it, rising a little bit over her belly button. "The one time I dress up, you look like shit."

"Yeah, whatever." I slung my bag on my shoulder and walking alongside her. "We have math with Mr. Leal, yeah?"

"Yes, Roman's in the class too." She walked ahead of me into the classroom. Annie headed to her seat near the window and I headed to mine right in front of hers, bad idea on the teachers part.

"So, what happened to you over the weekend?" I asked turning my body to the side facing her.

"Kai came to visit."

"Wait," my eyes widened in surprise. "Virginia Kai? That one?" I asked.

"That's the one. He's the only Kai you know of, what do you think I'm thirty guys deep?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"That's not what I meant." I defended and she rolled her eyes. "So, why did he come?" I asked curiously.

"I asked him to come up" was all she said as the teacher entered and the bell rang. I turned around to focus on learning about car payments. The door to the classroom opened and Roman walked in, the door slamming behind him. His hands tucked into the pockets of his dark grey pea coat. He ignored Mr. Leal and headed to his seat which was three rows away from us. His eyes set on Annie and his stare was smoldering.

The class dragged on after the lecture was finished, the teacher sat in the back of the room, his coffee mug seemed permantly attached to his mouth. With a grin on both our faces Annie and I left the classroom and walked side by side in the hallway, Roman's stare never faltering on Annie's figure.

"You know Roman has been staring at you the whole class right?" I brought his actions up to attention.

"Yeah, I felt it the whole time." Once she said that, her elbow was pulled lightly on by Roman.

"Can we talk?" their eyes met and his were extremely serious. She looked at me, silently asking if she could go.

"Yup, I'll go find Peter." I spun around to the courtyard, extra pep in my step which faltered seeing Letha with Peter and their arms wrapped around each other, smiles on both their faces.

"Hey." I stated numbly, trying to act casual.

"Hey, Kaitlyn." Peter greeted, an arm wrapped around her waist, his open palm resting on her stomach.

"Hey!" Letha greeted as well, waving a little bit, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey." I returned Letha's greeting, "Peter, can I talk to you alone?" I looked at  
>Letha so she got the slight hint.<p>

"Well my dad is taking me for a doctor's appointment, I'll see you later?" Letha asked placing a light kiss on his lips. He nodded and let her walk off. Once she was out of view he focused on me.

"What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Annie's friend… He's here and I'm just warning you that if you see another wolf, to not worry, it's just Kai."

"The 'friend' that knew Nicolai?" he air quoted friend.

"Same one. Just be careful in the future, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the warning." He placed a hand on my shoulder before walking off and leaving me by myself, the bell for the next class ringing. "Fuck." I muttered to myself and ran a hand over my face before heading to my next class.


	18. Chapter 18

Annie's POV

As I walk up the stairs Roman is right behind me. We're going to the place we met, the smoke spot of the school. When we got to the spot I sat on the railing.

"Thank you for coming to see me last night." He said.

"You don't need to thank me."

"I shouldn't of asked you but thank you for listening to me."

Him and I talked all last night. I got home at about 4 AM. He told me about his whole life really. His dad, his mom, what happened to his sister. That his dad killed himself. Why he feels like he is not worth anything. There are no secrets anymore.

"So I saw you walking into Ashley's house yesterday." I looked at him.

"I saw you and that guy."

"Is that why you were with her?"

"I didn't plan it. She saw me after my car stopped. She invited me in."

"Did you guys do anything?" I looked away.

He looked away too. "Yes… I need to tell you something."

I got up, "What?"

"She told me to stop. She said I was scaring her. But I continued. I tied her up. And when I finished I told her to forget… And she did. Like what happens with a bunch of people that I did it too."

"Roman." I looked at him. He can't not know any longer. "You're a upir."

"What?" he walked up to me. "What did you say?"

"You're a upir. Kind of like a vampire. But not. A upir is different. Your powers are unimaginable."

"What's the difference?"

"One kind is on tv shows and one isn't." I tried to make light of the situation.

"Tell me!" he got so close to me are faces were an inch apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I don't know it all myself." I walked away and turned around to look at him. "Your blood thirst is higher. You can go out in sunlight. A stake can't really kill you. It's not the only thing. Everything can."

"So you're saying I am a badass Edward Cullen."

I looked down and chuckled. He chuckled to. "Basically."


	19. Chapter 19

Kai's P.O.V.

"I can't believe you told him."

"I had to, Kai." Annie looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Why?" I walked closer to her. I'm at her school.

"He needed to know. You should have seen the look on his face." She crossed her arms. "Don't you have to go to the office and enroll?"

"Yes but I can't until I find out why, Annie." I picked my arm up and put it on her side.

"I can't tell you." She looked at the floor. I moved my hand to her chin and moved her head up to look at me.

"I thought we could tell each other everything." I moved my hand back to me and looked around. People are looking.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." She said trying to move closer but I backed up again, I can't stay next to her.

"I'm gonna go register… I love you." I turned away and walked away before she could say anything.

"Kai." She called after me.

Don't turn around, kai. I can't turn around. Why can't she tell me. I thought we were closer than that. And the fact she can't just makes me mad. I tell her everything I have to and I expected the same in return.

A long haired guy walked up to me. I swear to god if he annoys me I will punch him. I'm not in the mood. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Who are you?" I balled my fists.

"Annie's friend. Peter. Peter Rumancek." He held out his hand to shake.

I returned the gesture and he smiled. "Hi, I'm Kai."

"I know who you are. You knew Nicolae."

"Yeah." We started walking together. "I'm going to the office to register."

"You're staying. That's good. We need you. I'm sure Annie has told you what has been happening in the town?"

"We didn't personally talk about it. we have been busy trying to work on… everything. But I read reports. It's obvious it's a Vargulf."

"Good, you're smart and handsome I guess." He laughed. "We need to take care of it. So I guess your reunion isn't going well?"

I looked at him. "It's obvious?" I laughed. "No, it's not. She's keeping secrets for that Roman kid."

He looked away. "Secrets… I'll tell you. They are close. But I can tell just by the way she looks at you… She loves you. Don't worry about Roman. You have nothing to worry about…" he paused and we continued walking until we got to the main office door. "Roman has been through shit. Stuff to fucked up for us to even imagine. She's trying to help him. They have nothing going on."

"Thank you." I say before I walk into the office.

"Well Kai Parker." The receptionist smiled. "You are now enrolled at the high school."

"Thank you." I say.

"Have a nice rest of your senior year."

"Thank you. Bye!" I walked out to find Annie waiting across the hall.

"Did you get in?" she asked walking up to me.

"Yes… I did." I said. She put her arms around me and hugged me.

"Congratulations!" she kissed my cheek and backed up.

"I understand." I said. "If he wants you to keep whatever it is a secret, you can."

"Thank you! What I can't tell you isn't really even important. Don't worry about it. I love you Kai! Only you."

"I love you too. I love you so much." I pulled her so close to me there was no room between us. I smashed my lips against hers. When I broke the kiss I looked into her eyes. "Well it's almost the end of the day then we can go home."

"But I don't want to go to class." She whined.

"Annie, I can't skip on my first day."

"Well they wouldn't have you in the class list yet. So it's like you don't even go here right now. So let's go home." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door of the school.

"I'm pretty sure were not allowed to leave without permission." I laughed.

"Fuck permission." She smiled at me.


End file.
